The artificial colouring of hair is abundantly described in the prior art, and a great variety of shades are commercially available to that effect as hair colouring kits. While consumers are satisfied with the degree of choice that these different shades offer, there is an overall need for providing more intense colours in a durable manner.
Instead of embarking on further research to identify new dye molecules, the inventors herein have found that applying aminosilicones onto the hair after it has been artificially coloured, provides a durably enhanced colour perception of the artificially coloured hair.
The use of aminosilicones is well known in this field—see for instance EP 1 312 342 and EP 1 312 350, but it has never been reported that the application of those silicones to the hair after it has been artificially coloured provides a durable enhancement of the colour perception of the coloured hair.
Silicones are generally formulated as emulsions, however the inventors have furthermore found that the benefit and its duration are maximised if the silicone used is provided as a composition that is a solution of the aminosilicone.